A Charmed Christmas
by rjeagle
Summary: This story is brought to you by rjeagle from C:tp, sorry for it coming so late


Charmed- Charmed Christmas Chapter One- Holiday Challenge  
  
Chris orbs in to the Halliwell manor, looking around, seeing if Piper's home. While he's looking around, he notices that there are still no Christmas decorations up. "Geesh, it's Christmas Eve and this house isn't decorated, even in my time we decorated our houses and most of the world was wrecked." Chris says to himself outloud. "Well, I'm busy with decorating the club and all those demons I had to handel myself and having a life outside of magic which includes Wyatt, so it gets pretty tough to decorate, besides, with no one else around here besides Wyatt, I really have no reason to decorate, it's not like he'll remember." Piper says as she comes down the stairs, dressed for a date she has. "It's Wyatt's first Christmas, shouldn't you atleast get a tree?" Chris says. "I told you, I'm busy." Piper say, "Which reminds me, can you bring Wyatt over to Rj's house, he said he'd watch him while I was out." "Ok, I'll do that." Chris says walking towards Wyatts room.  
By the time Chris got Wyatt's travel bag, which Piper had already set up along with a note saying that Wyatt was just changed and fed, his carriage, and gets downstairs with him, Piper already left. Chris takes Wyatt over to Rj's house, which is next door. As Chris walks in, carrying the bag and Wyatt after going up the stairs, he looks around, trying to find Rj, "Rj, you here?" Chris says outloud so Rj could hear him. "I'm lying on the couch." Rj says from the living room. As Chris walks in to the living room, he sees no one on the couch. "Rj, you here?" Chris says again. "I'm on the couch." Rj says again, even though it doesn't look like anyone's on it. "I can't see you." Chris says, sounding confused. After he says that, Rj turns visible and sits up, "Sorry, I was abit depressed and went invisible." Rj says.  
"I'm still not use to your powers." Chris say, "Here's Wyatt, Piper already changed him and fed him." he says, handing Wyatt to him, "So why are you depressed?" he asks. "I never spend any time with Piper, Phoebe or Paige anymore since Phoebe went to China and Paige moved in with Richard." Rj says sitting up and putting Wyatt on his lap, he then looks to Wyatt, "Your Uncle Rj misses your mommy and your Auntie Paige and Phoebe." Chris looks around, and notices that Rj didn't decorate his house either. "Why isn't anyone decorating their houses?" Chris asks. Rj waves his hand the same way Cole did while he was the source when he needed to change the room from a meeting area to a dining room so Phoebe wouldn't know, when he does that, the inside of the house becomes decorated for Christmas, and under the tree is presents for everyone. "You happy now?" Rj asks sounding annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" Chris says, still not seeming to get the idea that Rj misses his sisters.  
"One, I miss my sisters, duh, two, I mad that I was wrong about you, and three, I think your stupid for leaving your hot fiance in the future." Rj says, still sounding annoyed. "How were you wrong about me and why should of of brought Bianca with me?" Chris asks, wanting to know what he ment by that. "I thought you were Wyatt since I saw everything you did." Rj says. "Wait, you saw everything I did and you didn't turn me in?" Chris asks, knowing that what he did made him look suspicious. "I had to let them figure it out themselves, and I thought you were Wyatt since you were part whitelighter and part witch." Rj says, "And I thought you should of brought Bianca with you because here she would of been safe from future Wyatt and also you don't leave someone who loves you that much and is that hot in a different timeline." Chris gives Rj a look letting him know that what he said was inappropriate, "Ok, and just to know, you don't plan to kill me for lying to them?" Chris asks.  
"No, I've pretended to be something I wasn't from the future for a mission once, if you promise not to tell Phoebe, I'll tell you." Rj tells Chris. "Ok, I promise." Chris says to Rj, curious about what it was. "Ok," Rj says, then covering Wyatt's ears with his hands incase he someday remembers it and tells Phoebe, "I once had to pretend to be Phoebe and Cole's child to take down a group that believed he was going to be their savior." he says, seeming proud of it. "But wasn't the baby killed?" Chris asked. "They didn't know at the time, I did it from about the time Cole fully became the Source to about 3 days before the baby was killed." Rj says, now taking his hands off Wyatts ears since the most important part was over. "Ok, but doesn't the Source have..." Chris starts to say as Rj looks to Chris, making it so he does the whole flaming eyes thing the Source did, "Ok, nevermind." Chris says before Rj decides to do anything else that would freak someone out.  
Rj's laptop, which was on the coffee table in the living room starts beeping. Rj puts Wyatt on the couch and props him up so he doesn't fall over then opens the laptop and goes to his mailbox, since the beeping was caused by him getting a new e-mail. Rj opens the e-mail and reads it, as he reads it, he appears to start getting worried. "What is it?" Chris asks, looking at Rj. "Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were kidnapped by Dameon, The Predators and the Four Horsemen, or as I currently wish to call them, the Trifecta from hell, hold Wyatt for right now." Rj says handing Wyatt to him. "Why?" Chris asks seeming confused. "To protect both of you incase another demon comes for you two." Rj says onces Chris has Wyatt, "Wyatt, Yellow Alert, sheilds to full." Rj says to Wyatt as the baby somehow understands what Rj said and puts his protective bubble to full power around himself and Chris.  
"What's this?" Chris ask after the bubble was up. "I've been showing Wyatt episodes of 'Star Trek: The Next Generation', and he seems to respond to the commands they use there, if a demon appears, tell Wyatt to go to Red Alert." Rj tells Chris, and as soon as he says that, Wyatt starts crying as loudly as he can. "What's happening now?" Chris asks, wanting to cover his ears but not wanting to drop Wyatt. "Wyatt, stand down back to Yellow Alert." Rj says, making Wyatt stop crying, "His cry is like an alarm." "Oh, so what do you plan to do?" Chris asks. "Find them, the e-mail also said that at 11:55 tonight, they'll be killed." Rj says.  
"WHAT!!" Chris says standing up. "Don't worry, I'll find them before then, or atleastmake sure they aren't killed by midnight." Rj says. "Why, so they die on Christmas?" Chris asks, wanting to get out of the bubble and hit Rj. "No, there's a pact between good and evil saying that neither can fight or kill on christmas and all must work together." Rj says, "So, if they're still alive by midnight, then our window of opportunity goes to midnight Christmas night, now I have to go get help." he says teleporting out of his house, not mentioning to Chris who he's going to have help. 


End file.
